


gettin’ W(aterpets) at Petsmart

by bitsby



Series: AU - Love at Local Establishments [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Petsmart AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 18:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsby/pseuds/bitsby
Summary: Tucker finally finds love at the local Petsmart.





	gettin’ W(aterpets) at Petsmart

**Author's Note:**

> The final part of this series! It’s been a blast...

Tucker and Junior roam through the aquatics section of the local Petsmart.

Since Junior got another set of straight As on his report card this week, Tucker let him pick what to do for a fun weekend activity. And every Saturday, he chooses the same thing. Not that Tucker was complaining about the routine-- he was proud as hell of his son, and he’d walk through aisles of cat food and discount post-Halloween dog costumes for hours every day if it meant putting this big of a smile on the little guy’s face.

Eyes sparkling, Junior scans the colorful bettas lined up in plastic containers at the end of the aisle.

“Daddy, look, he’s here! Hi, Crunchbite!!” he says with glee, pointing out the purple and teal fish that was dubbed his favorite last week. Tucker promised Junior if Crunchbite was still around, they’d bring him home. He has no clue how to take care of a betta fish, but it can’t be that hard. Just throw the dude in some water and he’s good, right? And if it died on his watch, he could do the ol’ pet switcheroo and convince the kid that his color changed from, uh, global cooling. But Junior’s too observant to fall for that. Ah shit, he'll be lame and ask an employee for help or whatever.

As usual, the tropical fish tanks grab Junior’s attention when he glances at the far wall. The youngster’s feet slap the floor as he runs with a delighted shriek. His father waltzes slowly in his wake, peering over the shelves to look for an aquatics specialist with their family’s new addition in his hands.

"Are you_ kidding me_? That's the third time in an hour..." a familiar voice groans from the nearby dog toy aisle. Tucker peeks his head around the end cap, curious.

The man bending over to clean up a fresh puppy accident raises his head. Oh. Dirty blond hair, bags under his eyes, and still handsome as hell. His friend’s boyfriend for the past month. Definitely still not bitter about Donut completely stealing his opportunity, though, nope.

“Hey, man. D’you need some help?” Tucker asks as he walks closer. Guess he really doesn’t like being called David-- it's scratched out on his nametag just like it was at Jiffy Lube, the name Wash scribbled in silver Sharpie at the bottom.

"You're not the one working here, I've got it." His sharp reply matches the scowl painting his face. It was kinda hot, not gonna lie.

"Oh, uh, I didn't mean--" Tucker started, and the other man appeared to deflate.

"... It's alright. Thanks for offering to help. Tucker, right?"

"Yep. Glad to know I've been on your mind enough to remember," he remarks with a cheeky grin.

"I see you're still as humble as the last time we met," Wash says with a dry tone, although Tucker swears he sees the start of a smile. Or maybe he just likes imagining what it would look like, since this dude seems like he could lighten up a little.

“And most humble person you’ll ever meet. I’m like the _master_ of being humble. Is this your second job?" Tucker watches Junior zip into the adjacent aisle.

"No. Exciting week, actually, if Donut didn't already tell you. Got let go at my previous work, and got let go by my partner, too. So, a lot of things going on." Wash looks pensive as he stands upright, finished with cleaning the mess. His brows are still pulled together as he discards the paper towels in a nearby trash bin.

"Dude, no wonder you looked down-- uh, I mean, you look good! Just... you know,” Tucker suggests lamely.

"I don't," Wash flatly states.

"Sorry." Tucker grimaces. "That all blows, but hey, think of it this way instead! All gains, no losses-- you've got a new job and you're on the market. New opportunities are totally exciting.”

“... I guess you’re right. Could be worse,” Wash admits. But upon realizing he's getting too personal, he looks at the ground, ears turning red. "Uh, thanks, I'm not sure why I'm telling you all of this, sorry, I--"

"Daddy! They have a pineapple house like Spongebob's!! Can we get it for Crunchbite?" Junior skids to a stop in front of the two, fish tank decoration in hand.

"Whoa, slow down there, kiddo." Tucker chuckles, patting his head before taking the plastic pineapple. "Hell yeah, we can! I was just asking Wash here about what to feed him."

Junior looks up with a tilt of his head, and Wash kneels down to his level, voice warm and smooth. "Crunchbite? That's an awesome name, bud. Is yours as cool as your new fish’s?” What. Holy shit. How the hell did he go from giving off hot sarcastic asshole vibes to being “please be my kid’s second dad”-material in five seconds?

"Mine’s Junior, so not really,” the child says with a pout.

“Well, I think it’s pretty cool. Nice to meet you, I’m Wash,” he greets with a genuine smile and oh fuck Tucker knew he wouldn’t be able to handle it if he ever was blessed enough to witness it because he looked fine before but this was a whole other level of fineness god_damn_.

“I remember you from the car store! You're the one daddy says Uncle Donut stole from him!" Junior’s huge and innocent smile accompanies Tucker’s full-body cringe.

Wash smirks, pointing his chin up to raise an eyebrow at Tucker. "That so?" he asks as he stands again.

"Kids, right? No filter," Tucker recovers, as cool as ever, like the awesome dude he is. He coughs awkwardly, except it wasn't that awkward because he's that awesome. "Plus, stealing is bad. Right, Junior?"

His kid nodded. "Yeah! Daddy says the only thing he'll ever be guilty of is being a smooth criminal." Tucker's heart nearly combusts with pride at his little wingman.

Wash deadass guffaws, and it's dorky and lame and music to his ears.

"He ain't wrong. I also make an illegally good mac and cheese according to him."

"Well," Wash takes his phone out of his pocket, "Junior does seem pretty smart." Oh. Holy shit. Was he-- okay no don't blow this--

"... Maybe you could show me sometime?" he finishes, and man, having that smile directed at him instead really was too much.

"Bow chicka--"

"Don't finish that."

"I'll help you finish something, alright, bow--" Tucker taunts before Junior smacks his wrist with a frown.

After they exchange numbers, Tucker walks the aisles with Wash and Junior, getting details on how to care for a fish and picking out more decorations for the tank. As the blonde leads them to the register, Junior meets eyes with his dad. He hops up to punch his shoulder with his tiny fist, and Tucker grins and high fives his little dude.


End file.
